El demonio con voz de ángel
by kitsune96
Summary: No podía ser...ella era hija de una bruja, había asesinado gente inocente. Era un demonio sin duda... sin embargo, aquella voz pertenecía a un ángel...


Kid caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, hacía unas dos horas que las clases habían terminado y él se había quedado a buscar algo en la biblioteca. Malditas fueran las tareas de Marie.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la sensación de soledad y calma que había en el lugar cuando los alumnos no se encontraban presentes.

No estaba el sonido de los gritos de Black Star, ni los de Patty, ni el ruido de Maka al pasar la página de un libro, ni Tsubaki pidiendo disculpas por las tonterías del pitufo, tampoco estaba Liz pintándose las uñas ni Soul molestando a su técnico.

Solo había un simétrico, hermoso y tranquilo silencio.

Que fue destrozado cuando avanzó por un pasillo, sin embargo, aquello, más que molestarlo, le maravilló.

Una voz suave, dulce, bellísima, cantaba una canción bastante triste que perforaba los oídos del shinigami

_Someday I want to run away (algún día quiero fugarme)_

_To the world of midnight… __(Al mundo de la media noche)_

_Where the darkness fill the air (donde la oscuridad llena el aire)_

Embelesado, shinigami avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo. Tenía que encontrar a la chica que cantaba esa canción o, si era alguien simplemente escuchando música, como se llamaba el intérprete.

Cada paso que daba le acercaba más a aquella hermosa voz.

Y a su dueña.

Finalmente, llegó a un pasillo un tanto apartado, escondido detrás de una muralla, vio ala dieña de aquella maravillosa voz.

Y el alma se le fue al suelo.

_Where it's icy cold (donde hace un frio helado)_

_Where_ _nobody has a name (donde nadie tiene un nombre)_

_Where living is not a game (donde vivir no es un juego)_

Allí, de pie, barriendo el piso, con unos pequeños audífonos que venían con el mp3 que Maka le había regalado hacía unos días, Crona cantaba la canción que de seguro estaba escuchando.

No, maldita sea, no podía ser ella.

Él se había mostrado bastante reacio a que aquella chica entrara al Shibusen, no iba, ni como shinigami ni como estudiante, a permitir que nada más ni nada menos que la hija de una de las brujas más buscadas estuviera conviviendo con ellos. Pero su padre era finalmente el que tomaba la decisión y, claro, allí estaba ella.

Ella era la hija de una bruja, era un demonio que había matado a muchas personas inocentes para poder desaparecer su miedo.

Y sin embargo, esa era la voz un ángel.

No era la voz de una asesina fría y desequilibrada, ni la que tendría una bruja, tampoco aquella que le pertenecería a la misma locura, era la voz de alguien con el corazón destrozado.

O de un ángel al que le han cortado las alas.

_There, I hide my broken heart (allí esconderé mi roto corazón)_

_Dying to survive (muriéndose de ganas por sobrevivir)_

_There, no one can see me cry (allí, nadie me verá llorar)_

Por supuesto, ignorante de su público, la chica continuaba interpretando aquella canción con la que tan identificada se sentía. No sabía si cantaba bien o mal, pero la cosa era que, últimamente, se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, incluso le pasaba que, cuando estaba acompañaba, tarareaba alguna cancioncilla que le venía a la mente.

Pero le daba vergüenza cantar con alguien allí, así que lo dejaba para esos ratos de absoluta soledad (y no, Ragnarok no contaba)

_The tears of my lonely soul (las lagrimas de de mi solitario corazón)_

_I'll find peace of mind (encontraré la paz anterior)_

_In the dark and cold world of midnight (en el oscuro y frio mundo de la medianoche) _

_midnight… (Medianoche)_

La canción terminó y el shinigami seguía mirándola, esperando a que cantara otra canción, pero la peli rosada ya parecía haber terminado su labor, pues dejó la escoba a un lado y se quitó los audífonos, tras lo que se retiró con un silencio propio de las personas que están (o se creen) solas.

Kid se quedó allí por varios minutos, esperando algo, ¿pero qué?, posiblemente oírla nuevamente.

Pero en la media hora que siguió en el Shibusen, aquello no pasó.

Al día siguiente había descubierto que, para "pagar" de alguna forma el amable trato que estaba recibiendo aparte del techo sobre su cabeza, las tres comidas al día y la buena cama que se le había dado, Crona se había ofrecido para ayudar a Sid con algunas tareas pequeñas, como barrer o trapear los pasillos, ordenar la biblioteca, llevar las cosas que se quedaban tiradas a la salita de los objetos perdidos. Esas cosas.

Aquello solo significaba una cosa para el técnico: cuando hacía esas cosas, para pasar el rato, la chica dejaba salir de su pecho aquella voz…y eso quería decir que esas eran las únicas oportunidades que tendría para escucharla.

Ok, vale, esconderse tras una amuralla para verla cantar era algo bastante… ¿acosador?, si de hecho y eso le molestaba un poco, al fin y al cabo, aquello era una actividad que Crona solía reservar para sí misma, algo tan personal como bañarse, ¿no era entonces lo mismo que espiarla mientras estaba en la ducha? se dijo a si mismo que aquellas cosas no tenían nada que ver en lo más mínimo, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable por observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

De esa forma pasaron varios días, eran bien raras las ocasiones en las que Kid dejaba su puesto para escucharla, lo bueno era que la joven nunca cantaba sin los audífonos puestos y que, además, quedaba absorta en su propia voz, de lo contrario, tal vez lo habría visto.

_Child of the wilderness (niño de las tierras salvajes)_

_born in to imptiness (nacido en el vacio)_

_learn to be lonely (aprende a estar solo) _

Y allí estaba ella, como siempre, interpretando una canción triste con una voz de ensueño

_Learn to find your way in darkness (aprende a encontrar tu camino en la oscuridad)_

_Who will be there for you…? __(¿Quién estará allí para ti)_

_Comfort and care for you? (confortandote y cuidandote?)_

_Learn to be lonely… (aprende a estar solo)_

_Learn to be your one companion (aprende a ser tu única compañia)_

El joven shinigami la escuchaba atentamente con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en el sonido de aquella voz

_never dreamed, there out, in the world (nunca soñaste, que afuera, en el mundo)_

_there are arms to hold you (había brazos para sugetarte)_

_you've always… (Tu siempre…)_

En ese punto la canción se detuvo, molesto, el chico abrió los ojos.

Crona estaba mirándolo.

Había visto muchas miradas de terror en su vida, bastaba con ponerle a Liz una película para ver una de las mejores, pero la de la peli rosa se parecía a la de un conejo al que ya tienen sujeto del cuello.

Mierda.

-Oye…- se le acercó lentamente, ella retrocedió mientras un colorete tan rosáceo como su cabello le trepaba por las mejillas al verse descubierta

-tranquila…no…no has hecho nada malo- daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, aquella joven iba a echarse a llorar –cantas…muy bien, por cierto- le dijo como un cumplido

-¿e-e-en…e-n s-e…-

-si, en serio- le dijo manteniendo una prudente distancia, acercarse solo la haría sentirse más incomoda de lo que ya parecía estarlo. Se hizo el silencio, porque él no sabía que decir y ella no solo no sacaba la vista del suelo sino que no se atrevía a decir palabra

-¿cantarías para mí?- la repentina y casi atrevida pregunta del pequeño shinigami (al que ella juraba la tenía en la mira y no dudaría en dispararle si hacía algo malo) la sobresaltó

-¿eh?- tenía que haber escuchado mal. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el chico tuviera un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas y que pareciera no atreverse a mirarla le daba a entender que no estaba tan equivocada

-si…me cantarías una canción- volvió a pedir tratando de no ponerse demasiado nervioso

-si- fue la respuesta de la chica

"y solo para él" le dijo una voz en el fuero interno de la joven.

Tal vez Kid tuviera razón respecto a ella y realmente la chica era un demonio.

Pero no podía negar que amaba esa voz de ángel.

* * *

Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que me han pedido KidXCrona en "mis vecinos asesinos" y no voy a darles mucho en el gusto dado el tipo de historia, decidí probar en hacer un one-shot solo de esta pareja. No estoy muy familiarisada con ella ni nada así que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, si les gustó no me lo agradescan a mi, sino al techo blanco de mi cuarto que absorve el sonido cuando no puedo dormir, él me dio la idea

p.d.: las dos canciones que cata Crona son "the world of midnight" de la serie Black Lagoon (capitulo 15, es el ending de ese capitulo en especifico" y "learn to be lonely" de "el fantasma de la opnera"


End file.
